


One shots for Phantomhive

by Iak



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Long Lost, Romance, fuckin tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iak/pseuds/Iak
Summary: One shot stories for your favourite Phantomhive Earl.





	One shots for Phantomhive

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian Michaels, a man of many talents.  
> Taking care of small human children that've just gone through a traumatic and hellish experience?  
> Not one of them. 
> 
> Luckily, someone offers a helping hand.

You were introduced to him as some form of 'Nanny'. 

A woman who looked only a few years younger than his newest demon asset with white hair and grey eyes. Keeping it in a loose bun when on duty, which was mostly a night. 

It was when the well dressed being realised that his new young masters night terrors would not be fixed with Sebastian merely sitting by the young child's bedside with lit candles.

He called upon you with furrowed brows, it had been a while since he had served such a young master. Getting both the taste and his teachings wrong the demon found himself in an awkward situation. 

"Honestly- Sebastian it is now? How could you possibly think that you could raise a human, and one as young as your new master. You don't even have any staff in here, do you?" you scoffed as the butler took your coat. Rain pelted the windows as your hair welted at the remembrance of the water that covered your silver strands. 

Just as Sebastian opened his mouth to call back at your blunt truths a high pitch screech made you glance at the top of the staircase "That will be the young master, no?" 

Ciel huddled himself within the quilts of his bedding as tears strained down is chubby cheeks, hearing a soft knock the young male expected his butler to enter but was surprised to see you. 

A glint of a flame caught in your gentle eyes as you watched the small boy retract further into the padded cave at your odd presents, curving your hand around the candle as the chamberstick was pinched gently in your right hand, you began stepping forward slowly. 

"Who are you? And where's Sebastian?" 

"My name is Amanda, Lord Phantomhive, but my friends call me Maddie" you gave a quick grin as you sat on the side of the young boys bed and placed the light on the bedside. 

"Why are you here?" 

Ciel's voice was quick and harsh, wondering if you had somehow snuck past his demon and wanted to take him back to his cage. 

"I've been call by your butler, Sebastian" 

"Why?" 

"My my," you chuckled, pulling off your grey silk gloves and setting them aside "Aren't you just filled with questions" 

"Answer me" 

You gave a playful puff with thinned lips as a sort of face close to thinking on letting the child in on your reason for being summoned, "I was planing on telling you tomorrow after a good nights rest but very well" shaking your head you peaked open one eye with a cheeky smirk, the young boy leaned forward. Interested in your mysterious words as you leaned forward and held a hand to the side of your face "I'll tell you but you can't say anything to Sebastian" 

The boy leaned out of his hurdle with a nod and somewhat serious serious look in his visual eye, but blinked when a pinkie held itself in front of him.

"Pinkie promise? Just to be extra safe" 

Ceil nodded stubbornly and wrapped his appendage around your own making a grin brighten up the space around the pair. 

"Sebastian doesn't know how to look after you, but is to proud to admit it"  

The smaller body made a noise akin to a quiet gasp "Really?" 

"Truly, I'm here to make sure he doesn't kill you with his awful cooking until he knows what he's doing" 

He backed into the cover with a small chuckle making you relax slightly. Placing a hand on top of the mountain of comfort, Ceil lifted his eye to meet your own "Don't worry young master, I'll help you as much as I can"  

\-------------------

"Puh! This is to salty! Again!!' the young lord whined as the butler's face flattened at the loud insult, "I apologize my lord, I shall have something new-" 

"No need" you appeared at the end of the table, your usual [dress](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/297659856619300608/) was covered with a white frilly apron as flour dusted itself on your right cheek and fingers. 

Ceil sniffed the air and blinked curiously "What is that?" 

"A little something from Italy, one of my favourite dishes known to man" 

The young Phantomhive raised his head to gain a peek but sank when a sliver dome covered the meal, only the faint smell of odd sauces and garlic filled the space as the plates before him were quickly cleared away by the demonic male. 

Placing the secret in front of the attentive child you lifted the metal vail with a cheery "Tah-dah!" 

Ceil leaned forward with a furrowed brow and confused blink, "What an earth is this?' 

"Its spaghetti! Go on, try it, if you don't like it then I promise I'll make you whatever cake you want, and to make Sebastian watch so he knows how to make it for next time" 

Enticed by the deal the young lord spun one of his many forks amongst the sauce and pasta before lifting a bite to his lips. 

Even Sebastian found himself staring at the meal oddly and eyeing his master slowly chew the new substance with closed eyes and a neutral face until he gulped. 

"Well...?" 

"How did you find it young lord?" 

The boy stared at the plate a little longer before giving a curt nod "It's fine, but I would still prefer cake"

You chuckled lightly and landed a hand on his crown "After you've finished eating young one, while you eat this I'll show Sebastian how to make a cake right" 

"I am perfectly capable on making a cake on my own" the butler stressed with a twitching eye. 

\-------------------------------

His young voice cried through the empty manner like a ghost, detached from his body and taking his soul for a moment of peaceful freedom, and just like that you appeared by his bedside like a living statue. You found the boy curled in the middle of his mattress as a little shaking lump in the cover.  

"Was it the same dream again?" you asked with the small body holding your torso, it became second nature to the boy to cling to you at this point. At first Ceil was absolutely against the idea of holding onto a stranger such as yourself, even though you had been helping around the manner for the past few months. 

You told the young lord that it would help with the fear in his bones, knowing that his dreams would no longer be able to harm him physically would only happen if he were to cling to something of the real world. 

At first it was the covers and pillows, but sometimes- on dark cold nights like these- Ceil would slowly lean on you and allow the warmth you offered to meld into is sweaty skin. 

Feeling the nod against the cloth of your nightgown you sighed, "Don't worry young master. This is only temporary, these nights will stop one day. Maybe not today- or tomorrow, but one day" 

Seeing the boy tense his shoulders led you to believe he either didn't understand your words or didn't believe them.   

\-----------------------

You stayed with him until his twelfth birthday. Ceil had grown accustomed to you helping around the manner but his nightmares had calmed and Sebastian's human keeping skills have improved impeccably. 

"It was a pleasure meeting you, young master" you gave a slight bow, yet your eyes failed to shine the way they used to, perhaps someone had mentioned something to upset you. 

"Feel free to drop by at any time, I'm sure Finny will be happy to have you visit" 

"Of course, Lord Phantomhive" 

He remembers the last conversation you two had like it was a day ago, but he never thinks long of the past, for now he has a long long future ahead of him. 

Now with the lifespan of an emortal, Ceil set out to fake his own death and start anew, moving into the country and using whatever money he could gather to build himself a new home. 

And yet the company his family built kept running, under a new name that happened to have no face. Not until years later when a man with short blue hair and an eye patch appeared with a butler dressed in black. 

"I am Ceil Phanomhive, the last air the the Phantomhive name" 

After a DNA check all followed through, some believing that it was impossible due to the supposed last air dying at the age of 13, but with the verification of science, there's was nothing left to do but to hand over the CEO position to this new air. 

The papers went in uproar as social media flashed his face on every screen they could cast it on. 

Taking charge of his company once again and rebuilding his family's house in London it seemed like nothing would shock the forever man, that is, until another company offered to merge a product idea. 

The meeting as set up with the mysterious CEO with no name nor face. It was to be held in his manner over tea, expecting some pompous being to appear at his door it was odd to see a woman. 

With silver hair held up in a messy bun and gentle eyes hidden behind thin glass. 

"Maddie?" 

 

"I've come for a visit, young lord"  

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this or not? I'm not sure...


End file.
